


The beginning of summer, the end of us

by laura_pava



Series: Lizzie and Hope Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_pava/pseuds/laura_pava
Summary: “Incendia” Hope whispered and the letter caught fire. She saw it burning, until there were only ashes. “I’m not going to do anything. He lost his right to say something when he faked his death six years ago and left me.” She turned around and left. She felt so angry. Even if he was really alive, he had no right to tell her what to do. He had no right to reappear and ruin her life.This is the prequel of Quidditch
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Lizzie and Hope Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881964
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	The beginning of summer, the end of us

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what happened to Lizzie and Hope at the beginning of summer. Hope you enjoy.

“Hahahaha” Lizzie laughed heartily at MG’s joke. Hope observed her. God, how much she loved her girlfriend. If Hope was there, surrounded by friends, it was all thanks to her.

She had spent all her life alone, avoided by everyone because of her family. People changed their direction when they saw her, scared of the possible consequences of even talk to the daughter of the terrifying Klaus Mikaelson, the Great Evil. That man had destroyed hundreds of families, killed men, women and children in atrocious ways. He was known and feared for his loss of piety and hatred for muggles.

And then, six years ago his father was killed in mysterious circumstances, during an ambush from the greatest wizards of the wizarding world. Among them, as Hope would discover afterwards, there was Lizzie’s father: Alaric Salzman. Hope had suffered a lot for her father’s death. But secretly, and she felt so guilty for this, she hoped that in that way her life would become less solitary. Instead, nothing was changed. In fact, if it’s even possible, it had worsened. When she walked down the hall of Hogwarts, everyone used to stare at her, a cold gaze, whispering all sorts of evil things making sure to be heard from Hope. But it wasn’t only like this. No. They used to pull her hair, they used to push her, they even spat on her once as to show how they hated her. It didn’t matter how much Hope tried to react or threaten them. Everyone had understood that she wasn’t like her father at all. She was different. She was good. But no one had given her the possibility to prove it. Well, no one except Lizzie. 

Lizzie had gotten close to her silently. It had started with smiles, nods in class, a gesture of solidarity in the dining hall when Hope was sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin’s table while the blonde was surrounded by a lot of friends. The two of them were completely different. Lonely and unhappy one, cheerful and friendly the other. But Lizzie didn’t seem to care about their differences. At first, Hope thought Lizzie pitied her. But it wasn’t like this at all. Little by little, Lizzie had destroyed every invisible wall Hope had built around her to stop her emotions.

Lizzie had introduced her in her circle of friends and they had accepted her without hesitations. Despite her concern, these people had been very nice to her. And when the two girls had gotten together three years before, they had shown their happiness and they had congratulated with both of them. All of this was so strange for Hope. So much so that, even after three years, she was afraid to wake up and find out that was all a dream. 

She felt a hand on her leg. Hope shook from her thoughts. Lizzie looked at her silently, asking with her eyes if everything was okay. Hope nodded. She smiled. Lizzie was always so careful about everything that happened to her.

“So Hope, are you coming with us today?” Josie, Lizzie’s twin, asked. Hope observed her, confused.

“To Hogsmeade!” Raphael, Hufflepuff, explained.

“Oh, yes, of course!” Hope answered after some time.

“Good! Let’s see in the hall at 5 pm. Is it okay?” Landon, Hufflepuff, asked, getting out of the chair. After receiving a nod, he went towards the class of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Landon and Josie. Meanwhile, Lizzie, Hope and MG headed to Potions.

“Are you sure is everything okay?” Lizzie whispered to Hope by holding her arm. MG walked away to give them some privacy.

“Yes Lizzie, don’t worry. Everything is perfectly fine.” And with that she came closer to Lizzie and kissed her softly. Hope saw Jed, Slytherin, out of the corner of her eye. He looked suspicious. She shook her head, thinking that she had imagined everything and smiled at Lizzie. They joined hands, going together towards their next class.

\--------------

At 5 pm the two girls and MG were waiting in the great hall. MG was talking non-stop praising the ability of the two who had been able to create the perfect potion winning a vial of Felix Felicis. Hope smiled at her friend’s enthusiasm.

“Ehi guys! Here we are!” Josie shouted, getting closer with her hand up, while Raph and Landon were playing some sort of childish game.

The six took the train just in time, sitting all in the same carriage. Lizzie was sitting next to Hope. Hope leaned her head on Lizzie’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of the blonde girl which had the strange power of calm her immediately. In the hallway of the train Hope noticed a figure who was observing them. It was Jed. She snapped.

“Hope, what are you do…” Lizzie asked, but Hope stopped her with a gesture of her hand.

“I’ll be right back, don’t worry” Hope looked out of the carriage. The hallway was almost empty. She looked to the right, then to the left. Jed seemed to be disappeared. Two guys she had never seen before looked at her coldly. Hope sighed and turned back to her friends.

When they arrived, Hope felt a fresh breeze on her face. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She was intoxicated by the perfume of flowers. It was the end of April, there were flowering trees and Hope felt overwhelmed. She was happy.

They went all together towards the main street of the village. People were everywhere. They entered the first pub they saw. They sat and ordered six butterbeers. The evening passed peacefully, they laughed and chatted as a normal group of friends.

When they exited the bar, the sky wasn’t very dark. Lizzie and Hope remained behind giggling together.

Suddenly a high figure, with his face covered by a hood, got close to Hope and hit her on purpose. Hope was going to protest about his rudeness when the man apologized with his look down: “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you” and he continued on his way. Hope froze. That voice. He was dead. She turned around quickly, hoping to see that man, but he was gone. She felt heaviness in her heart, she couldn’t breathe. Her head was spinning. She closed her eyes in hope everything would come back to normal. Meanwhile, Lizzie had continued to walk. When she noticed her girlfriend wasn’t next to her, she turned around. She saw how scared Hope was and she ran towards her, grabbing her arms.

“Hope? Come on, what’s going on? Talk to me!”

Hope forced herself to open her eyes. She met the worried look of Lizzie and tried to smile. “It’s nothing. I thought I had seen … a friend of my father’s.” she lowered her gaze at the lie. But was it really a lie? What had she seen after all? 

Lizzie smiled at her, hugging her tenderly. They stayed like that until Lizzie felt Hope’s body relax. Then she kissed her, caressing her cheek.

“You lovebirds! Hurry up! We can’t miss the train!” Josie shouted. The two of them looked at each other and ran, laughing together, just in time to take the train.

When they returned home, the curfew had started ten minutes before. They said their goodbyes then everyone went to their dormitories. Lizzie asked Hope:

“Are you sure you are okay? Do you want me to stay?”

Hope shook her head: “Don’t worry. I’m fine.” She smiled, trying to convince her girlfriend.

Lizzie nodded. “I love you” she whispered.

Hope’s smile became brighter. “I love you too”

And then they returned to their dormitories. When Hope was finally in bed, the feeling of discomfort and dizziness she had that evening wasn’t disappeared. She tossed and turned in bed, trying to have some sleep. But that night she didn’t sleep at all.

\---------

After that day in Hogsmeade, a week had passed. Hope hadn’t thought about the man who hit her anymore. Everything was getting back to normal. At least until that Monday morning during lunch when the owls delivered letters. Hope didn’t usually receive anything, having no family or friends outside Hogwarts. Imagine her surprise when an owl dropped a letter on her plate. Hope raised her head and she caught glimpses of matted feathers which looked so familiar. She turned to look at the letter. Her heart skipped a beat. No, no, no. She opened it with trembling hands. Everything around her disappeared. All she could see was that terribly familiar handwriting. 

_Dear little princess,  
it’s time for you to pick up the family buisness. Six years are a lot of time and as I can see, you have lost your right path. It’s now the moment to guide you towards your destiny. Go to the North Tower this evening at 11 pm. You’ll find other details.  
See you soon, my love._

Hope closed the letter, hiding it. She looked around trying to see if someone had seen her. Everyone was chatting and laughing. Except Lizzie, who was staring at her with a raised eyebrows. Hope forced herself to smile even if everything inside her was pleading to scream. His dad couldn’t be alive. Not after all this time. He was killed, wasn’t he? Lizzie and Josie’s father was there! Right? Suddenly she froze. If her father was alive, he would kill all those who had tried to stop him. And with them, all their families. She shook her head. _No, no, no_ she kept repeating herself. She got out of her chair, the gaze of others on her. She turned and went out the dining hall just in time no one could see her crying. _It’s a prank. It has to be that way._ Hope tried to convince herself. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She destroyed the letter. For the rest of the day, she tried to act as normal as possible, but her mind kept going to the content of that message.

\-----------

It was two minutes till the meeting and Hope was determined not to go there. She was under the sheets, in the Slytherin’s dormitory, staring at the ceiling for hours. She kept repeating herself that it was only a joke. But then she was assaulted by doubts. The man at Hogsmeade, the owl, the handwriting. Everything led to that: her father was alive. She snorted and pulled the blankets off. She got up, she put on the first hoodie she saw, and then ran towards the North Tower. The only rumor you could hear in the dark and empty hallways was the barefoot walk of Hope. She climbed the stairs of the tower, with no more air in her lungs.

When she arrived at the top, the room was dark, cold air from the broken window. She got closer and looked down, shivering.

“You are late” a voice made her jump. She turned around and she saw Jed in the center of the room.

“What do you want?” Hope replied.

“What? Now you pull out your claws?” other three figures got out from the shadows. Alyssa Chang and two other boys she had never seen before. 

Hope was scared but she didn’t move. “What do you want from me?” the girl repeated.

Jed came closer, giving her a letter. Hope took it, trembling. She opened it. The handwriting was the same of that morning.

_Dear princess,  
it’s too risky to meet in person. No one has to know that I’m alive. No one I don’t trust, at least. Jed and the others will be my ears and my eyes. They are for years. I have heard about your shameful behaviour. But I’m not blaming you, I’m here to make it right. Here what you have to do. You have to walk away from the blonde you call girlfriend. You have to walk away from the ones you call friends because they aren’t. You are a Mikaelson. You are more. You will treat everyone in the way they deserve. And then we will organize our vengeance against the ones who tried to kill me. Make me proud of you.  
Love,  
KM_

Hope closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears from dropping down her face. “How can I know this isn’t a stupid prank?” she asked trembling.

“You don’t know” Alyssa grinned. 

Every clue led to one conclusion: his dad was alive. But Hope couldn’t believe it. Not until she could see it with her own eyes. It didn’t make any sense. She continued to believe, to hope, that was only a terrible prank organized by Jed and Alyssa. It had to be that way.

“Incendia” Hope whispered and the letter caught fire. She saw it burning, until there were only ashes. “I’m not going to do anything. He lost his right to say something when he faked his death six years ago and left me.” She turned around and left. She felt so angry. Even if he was really alive, he had no right to tell her what to do. He had no right to reappear and ruin her life. For the first time she felt determined like she never was. She wasn’t afraid. She would stand against her father.

She got to bed with that determination. She fell asleep, proud of herself. Her father couldn’t control her anymore.

\-----------

When Hope saw Lizzie the next morning, she ran towards her and kissed her sweetly.

“Why all this softness?” Lizzie asked pleasantly surprised.

“I’m happy. You make me happy. That’s all.” Hope answered smiling. And her smile didn’t stop when she met the disappointed look of Jed and Alyssa.

Her happiness died three days later. They were in the dining room. They were eating all together. Lizzie was next to her. Josie and MG were in front of the two girls. Hope laughed at MG’s joke. For a brief moment her gaze met Alyssa’s. She was grinning. Her face seemed to say something like: _You had been warned._

Everything seemed to slow down. Hope’s smile started to die gradually. Josie put the glass, from which she had just drunk some water, on the table. MG was chewing his hamburger slowly. Then time accelerated all of a sudden. Josie started to cough uncontrollably. MG patted her back but the girl couldn’t stop.

“Jo, are you okay?” Lizzie asked with a worried voice.

But Josie wasn’t okay at all. Her face reddened. She couldn’t breathe. She was suffocating. She tried to get up but she laid to the ground instead. She writhed in agony. Lizzie jumped on the table, trying to help her sister. MG tried to help her too. Meanwhile, other students came closer. Hope was frozen, watching the painful scene. She was there, unable to move. She looked at Josie. Then she looked at the glass in which her friend had just drunk. She took it. She sniffed it. Funny how a smell can evoke so many memories. Hope felt it immediately. Taxus baccata. The tree of death. His father had brought it from Europe a long time ago. She had seen her father using it on her victims when she was younger. 

Josie was taken to the hospital wing, followed by a preoccupied Lizzie. Hope was still there. She met Alyssa’s eyes who were staring at her with an evil smile. She tapped her hand on the pocket of her uniform. Hope looked in her pocket too. There was a note:

_These are the consequences._

Her heart skept a beat. Her world was falling apart. She couldn’t deny it anymore. His dad was back. And she couldn’t do anything anymore. 

\--------------

Hope cried all night. Lizzie was with Josie who would have been fine in a couple of days. But this wasn’t the point. Hope knew Josie wasn’t really risking her life. That was a warning from her father. He wanted to show her that he was the one in control. And she couldn’t do anything but obey.

The next day would have been the first day of summer. The first day of the holiday. And the last day of Hope and Lizzie being together. The only thought of being away from Lizzie, took her breath away. But she couldn’t risk. She would have lost her. But, at least, no one would have threatened the girl.

Hope’s father promised her the Salzman family would have been kept out of his revenge. In return Hope would have done everything his father wanted. It was a fair deal after all.

The sun rose. And Hope hadn’t slept at all that night. She had cried until there were no more tears in her body. She felt empty. She got a shower. She got dressed. She went out of the room. She walked tiredly through the hallways full of students with happy faces because of the beginning of the summer. Their happiness made Hope feel physically hurt. She saw MG, Landon and Raphael. Next to them there was Josie, sitting in a wheelchair. She looked better. And then there was Lizzie. They were all happy.

When Lizzie saw her, her smile grew even wider. She ran towards the auburn girl and hugged her. Hope remained rigid, arms by her side. She had to be strong. Lizzie looked at her:

“What’s happening?”

Hope took a deep breath and then she talked, no emotion in her voice. “I thought about it, Lizzie. We can’t be together.”

“What are you talking about?” Lizzie laughed, but her smile died on her lips when she saw how serious Hope was.

“Hope, you are scaring me. If this is a joke…”

Hope forced herself to continue even if she had a lump in her throat. “It’s like I said, Lizzie. I don’t wanna be with you anymore. It’s over”

Tears ran down Lizzie’s face. “Why? I thought everything was perfect!” she was too shocked to think clearly.

 _Everything was perfect! I wanna stay with you!_ Hope wanted to scream but she said instead: “I don’t love you anymore.”

_I love you more than everything! Please, forgive me!_

Lizzie was completely broken and shocked. She sobbed uncontrollably, begging the girl for an explanation. Hope had rebuilt again that walls Lizzie was able to destroy years before. She stared at her showing no emotion, even if in reality she was dying inside. But she couldn’t show her weakness. No. She definitely couldn’t show it. Because, after all, she was a Mikaelson.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to write another chapter of this series set after Quidditch. Lizzie and Hope deserves some happiness. What do you think?


End file.
